Speculation talk:Villains
As an amusing note, when I was checking for the fates of certain individuals, I noticed that Paarfi snarks about the whole "villains wandering off" thing at the conclusion of Five Hundred Years After: :And, in fact, we are fully aware that, if we have lost sight of Grita, the reader has not forgotten her, as perhaps he forgot Garland once before. Hmph. That Paarfi. --Davdi 06:26, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) Incidentally, I think that there is reason to challenge Herth in the list of villains not accounted for. Herth was bought off for fifty thousand imperials in exchange for South Adrilankha. Since he was only in it for the money anyway, I think it would make sense to exclude him from the list of "unaccounted for", since his accountant is probably very happy indeed. The same argument goes for Vonnith, Reega, and the other Orca from the Orca Consipracy. They were only in it for the money; they got to keep the money. Why should they care what happens to Vlad and Kiera, or anyone else (such as Hwfd'rjaanci), for that matter? --Davdi 03:29, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) In terms of who should be crossed off the list as no longer a factor--I'd just like to point out that by this logic, after Taltos, but before Athyra we would have also "crossed off" the name Loraan... We're talking speculation here, and especially in the list of "surviving villains" I think it's better to be as inclusive as possible. We don't know if Herth will Stay "bought off"... (Especially if Cawti dismantles his former operation in South Adrilankha-leaving a power vaccuum he could move right back into...) We don't know if Vonnith or Reega will stay fat and happy... (In Vonnith's case, especially, it seems likely she'll blow her money somehow stupid) and it's not inconceivable she'd blame Vlad for his part in the way the Orca conspiracy played out. --Majikjon 13:58, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I've added Bajinok to the list. If anything, he's a bit more possible for coming back. Why do I think this? 1) He's a right b*stard. 2) We don't know what kind of cut he got from the Herth buyout. 3) Vlad hates him for having tortured him. - Attjen ::We do know that he got quite a "cut" from Vlad. Of course, in the age of revivification, I agree that we can't write him off completely. (Do you remember of the shot Vlad got in on him was a head-shot that would make him dead-dead? Or is he just MOSTLY dead? Amazon Search Inside, here I come...) ::Okay, after checking it appears Vlad took him "Cleanly through the chest" and later he comments that Bajinok was "Probably dying". Clearly not ALL DEAD enough to write him off entirely. --Majikjon 21:03, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) :The phrase is 'probably dying'. So no even dead. Definitely not "dead dead". Of course, I think this is about as likely as Kragar being Mario. - Attjen :Agreed. --Majikjon 21:10, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) Oh, and two words regarding Sethra the Younger and the Sorceress in Green: I noticed that Paarfi was very careful not to disclose the Sorceress' House, and was rather polite about Sethra_t_Y as well (although he makes note of her ambition to conquer the East, although Morrolan appears to be pretty damn clueless when he hears her very broad hints in that direction). I think he wants to be very circumspect about what sort of accusations he makes against them, since despite having been caught in the Yendi conspiracy, they do still appear to be politically powerful in the time that he is publishing. --Davdi 03:34, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) I think it needs to be pointed out that the only real problem any of the Dragaerans had with the Yendi Conspiracy was their methods... (especially the part about disgracing Norathar's parents). The whole goal of "subduing the East" is something they all pretty much approve of. From Vlad's point of view, the goal itself, however, is something pretty repugnant... So in the Vlad books, StY and SiG are both perceived as rather evil characters... Whereas to a Dragaeran (and hence, Paarfi) they are talented, poweful individuals responsible in no small way for the restoration of the Empire itself. Whatever minor squabbles came up later over their political methods isn't likely to tarnish their reputation as heros so badly that they become despised by the general populace. --Majikjon 13:58, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) Well, I am not so sure that they approve so much as "don't disapprove" (of subduing the East). Actually, I think a few (e.g., Norathar, on behalf of her friend Cawti) do disapprove. But otherwise, yes, that's what I meant. --Davdi 15:25, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) Come to think of it, Sethra Lavode once said something about needing the Eastern Kingdoms to be there, just so the Empire always has a common enemy to unite them... Darn, I wish I coul remember where that was from. (Yendi? Phoenix? Issola?) --Majikjon 15:39, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC)